


Deadly Elegance (A Minayeon AU)

by lvelyeon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvelyeon/pseuds/lvelyeon
Summary: Everyone has a defining moment in their origin story. Myoui Mina's includes the two things she loved, and one thing she would learn to hate.Dance, her parents, and death.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Im Nayeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Deadly Elegance (A Minayeon AU)

“Is your dad coming to the recital tonight?” Asked Momo excitedly as she caught up with Mina and Sana, hands holding onto the straps of her backpack to keep it from bouncing while she ran to catch up with her best friends. 

“My dad always comes to my performances.” Mina grinned proudly, tucking her hair behind her ear, and Sana hummed. 

“I can’t believe he’s never missed a single one.” She hummed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “My dad always misses at least one of my matches a year.” 

“When he got that job with your dads, he promised me that, even though he’s gone a lot, the one thing he would never miss are my performances.” Mina smiled as she pulled her books closer to her chest, causing Momo to speak up. 

“My dad calls when he can, and he flies in for birthdays, so that’s nice.” 

The three have been inseparable since preschool, when Mina’s dad invited the Hirai and Minatozaki families over for dinner the Friday after his first day, having been moved into the same upscale neighborhood by the company that, to Mina’s understanding, specialized in international travel and trading. 

Regardless of whether or not he was very specific about it, Mina knew it was all too boring for her to really take any interest in, and she was grateful that her dad never took his work home or tried to get Mina into the business. He respected her wishes to pursue dance, and he did all he could to help fund those wishes and support her dreams. 

A part of that was using the salary bump from deliver driver to put her in dance classes and buy as many bakesale muffins as possible during fundraisers so her team could travel to compete.

Momo’s mother was a dancer before she died giving birth to Momo, so naturally, Momo and Mina both shared that passion, and were on the same team growing up, often partnering up for ballroom and other partnered competitions, whether there were enough male dancers to pair with or not. 

Sana tagged along for a few years as well, until Mina and Momo started getting bullied in middle school. That’s when she changed her after school activity from ballet to Judo. Now she’s a black belt being recruited by professional leagues all over East Asia. 

Momo and Sana’s dads were friends since before Mina and her family came into the picture, so the two were destined to be best friends since birth, but they had no problem welcoming a shy little Mina into their duo as a trio. 

It only shifted slightly sophomore year when Sana and Momo started dating. 

Now, there’s one night a week where Mina doesn’t tag along for the two to spend together as a couple.

Mina has never felt like a third wheel, and her best friends have never felt like she was intruding. It was a perfect balance for all of them. 

“Mina!” Called a boy in her statistics class, Yuta, who seemed more than eager to talk to her. 

“Not him again.” Momo groaned, though rather than looking at Yuta, she was looking dreadfully at another boy behind Yuta. 

“Momo, my love.” He grinned goofily, bowing to her like some idiot. 

“What do you want, Asahi?” She rolled her eyes, and the boy leaned against the lockers nearby as Yuta spoke. 

“We were all gonna go see your performance tonight. Cheer on the prettiest girls in school.” Yuta smiled, a dazzling grin that would work on most girls, but not these three. 

“Weren’t you the one who used to trip us and call us ugly in middle school?” Sana asked, standing in front of her friends and crossing her arms over her chest, a slightly annoyed glint in her eyes. 

“We’ve grown up since then.” Reasoned the blonde boy, and Momo rolled her eyes. 

“You mean we’ve grown up since then.” She corrected, and Mina giggled. 

It was true. 

Boys didn’t care about them until after the Mina and Momo performed in tights at their school talent show in tenth grade.

Now, Momo has to deal with Asahi, some random freshman boy she vaguely remembers from elementary school, who has spent every day since the beginning of the year trying to get her to go on a date with him. She’ll admit, it was cute, in a weird, beagle like way. Though Sana couldn’t stand him for being so obsessed over her girlfriend.

Yuta, on the other hand, has been a menace to Mina for the last two years, and even though she literally hasn’t spoken a single word to him, he still insists on talking to her, looking for new reasons to get her to talk to him every day. 

Aside from being deeply annoying, they were harmless. 

Besides, the three would be lying if they said they didn’t enjoy the attention. 

“We’ll see you tonight though?” Yuta asked hopefully, a smile directed over Sana’s shoulder to Mina, whose eyes were cast downward. 

“Eight, right?” Asked young Asahi, and Momo immediately nodded, adopting a slight smile. 

“Eight.” She offered, and the two boys grinned, high fiving each other as they walked away, throwing goodbyes over their shoulders at the three girls. 

“Why did you do that?” Sana groaned, “I don’t wanna deal with them in the crowd.” SHe complained, earning a giggle from Mina. 

“The recital is at six.” She reminded with a small smile, and the three shared a laugh before the bell rang, signalling that the three needed to disperse to their respective classes. 

Mina spent her entire day riddled with anticipation and excitement to see her father for the first time in three months, and by the time she got home that afternoon, she had spent so much time nervous that said nerves have faded in favor of nothing but pure elation. 

She sat in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, eyes fixed on her outfit, mentally fine tuning her makeup look as she tried to pull her hair up into a bun for the sixth time, only to miss another strand of hair. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door before it began to open in the reflection of the mirror, and she was met with her mom looking at her with a smile. 

“You look beautiful, Minari.” She smiled kindly, and the ballet dancer smiled to herself. Her mother walked up behind her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders, exhaling momentarily as she looked at her child, amazed at how far she’s come. “Your father is gonna be so proud to see how you’ve grown.” She hummed, leaning down to kiss Mina’s forehead before taking her hair out to tie it up perfectly, no bumps or stray hairs. 

“Recruiters from American dance schools are coming to observe us tonight.” Mina revealed, turning in her seat to look her mom in the eyes, to which her mother grinned. 

“You’ll get in. I know it.” She assured, “Momo will too.” 

“What about Momo?” Asked the voice of the girl in question, startling the Myoui women before Mina’s two closest friends walked into the room, smiles on their faces as they greeted Mrs. Myoui with hugs. 

“I’ll leave you ladies be.” Smiled Mina’s mom before walking out and closing the door behind her. 

“Ugh!” Sana groaned before plopping down onto Mina’s bed dramatically. 

“What’s wrong?” Mina asked in concern for her friend, and Momo answered for her, seating beside Sana and placing her hand on the girl’s knee in support. 

“Her father wasn’t able to make it back on the jet with mine and yours.” Momo explained, causing the youngest friend to frown. 

“I’m sorry, Satang.” 

“It’s…” Sana trailed, “I’m used to it.” She finished with a sigh, “I guess he got promoted to Director of his branch, so he has to do work in South Korea for the next two months.” She frowned, and Mina quriked an eyebrow. 

“Does that mean he won’t be here for your birthday either?” She asked, and Sana sighed. 

“That’s what that means.” 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Momo frowned, curling into her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her to comfort her. 

“Momo, you’ll ruin your hair.” Sana sighed, fighting against every clingy cell in her body in favor of pulling away, but the oldest hummed before pulling her closer. 

“I don’t care.” She said stubbornly before kissing Sana’s cheek and pulling her closer. Mina smiled at her friends with a grin, happy to finally see them in their natural state, comfortable together in a way they can’t be at school, or in front of their parents. 

“My dad wants to take Satang and I to icecream before the show, do you want to join us?” Asked Momo of Mina, to which the girl smiled. 

“No thanks,” She declined gratefully, “I know you guys have been wanting to tell him about your relationship for years. Besides, I wanna practice a little more before the big solo.” 

“You’ll do great, Mitang.” Sana promised, and the youngest smiled. 

“I know, but a little more practice can’t hurt.” She assured, and for some odd reason, Mina felt like today was different. She didn’t know why, or in what way it would be different, but she could feel that today would change her life forever. 

She sighed before standing up from her vanity and sitting on the bed beside Momo, who turned and pulled her in so the three could hug and hold each other in their true, childhood friend fashion. 

Little did any of them know, however, that it would never be like this again.

… 

“Good luck, Mina.” Mumbled her mother kindly backstage before taking her cheeks in her hands and kissing her forehead. The Japanese girl looked over her mom’s shoulders for her father, who should be coming through the door any second, making her mom frown. “He’ll be here. I promise.” She assured, and Mina sighed before hugging her mom and walking back toward the curtain. She pulled her phone out and sent her fifth text to the group chat, asking them where they were. The second last performance, as expected to be led by Momo had come about, and that was when Mina sent out her third phone call to the girl, just as her own name was called out by the MC to finish off the night. 

She shook out her nerves and closed her eyes before stepping out on stage, blinded by the spotlight shining down on the center of the stage. She tried to squint to see her friends or her father, or even her mother, whom she knew was there. 

All she found was the light, and all she felt was anxiety. 

The song began, and she allowed her heart to fall into beat with the song she’d play in the same, and allowed her muscles to give into the memory of all those hours she spent practicing for this moment. 

For the moment she’d perform for the recruiters, for the moment she’d show her dad her growth. For the moment her life would change forever. 

She danced elegantly, the music flowing through her veins like the river bending around the earth, rapid and fierce at its core, but to a lingering eye, beautiful in all its intricacies. Like the emotions flooding out of her entire being, anger and hopelessness, wonder and pain, and what's to come: pure, bitter resentment.

By the time the music had died and her knees were planted on the ground, tears poured down her face, chest heaving and shoulders shaking with sobs. 

Sobs broken now, for her body would be too weak to break later. Tears shed now, for she would have no time to wipe them away once this was all done. 

The lights dimmed down, covering the room in total silent darkness before the crowd erupted in applause, sparking the lights over the audience to wash out the dreery blackness, and, much to Mina's absolute delight, there her father was, in the very back of the room by the door, holding a large bouquet of flowers and a smile even larger. 

She let out a laugh of relief and felt tears falling again, this time of happiness. Her eyes fell to her mother, who was standing up behind the recruiters, all clapping for her. 

She'd done it. 

She'd pleased her father, made her mother proud, and she's definitely secured her place in any college she may have wanted. 

Little did she know, this was the last moment of pure joy she'd have for a very very long time. 

… 

Mina was sitting backstage, wiping the smeared makeup off her face when she caught a glimpse of her hero in the mirror, smiling at her through the reflection. 

"Papa!" Mina grinned, standing up and turning to greet her father, who lifted her up in his arms as though she was just as light now as she was when she was six. He spun his daughter around with a hearty laugh and kissed her forehead before setting her down. He flashed the bouquet of white daisies at her and she took then gratefully. 

"You did beautifully, Minari." He commended, and the ballerina closed her eyes to commit those words, and that tone to memory. 

As it would be one of the last things she'd ever hear her father say. 

"What do you say we go for ice cream to celebrate your beautiful dance?" He smiled, making the girl beam back, the biggest smile she's had in a long time.

"Of course, just let me change into regular clothes." Mina requested, pulling her hair from it's bun. 

Mr. Myoui waited for Mina backstage, conversing with his wife as he held the flowers he'd bought for his child against his chest, his other hand holding tight to Mrs. Myoui's as they looked at each other with as much love as the day they vowed to marry. 

Mina couldn't explain why, but she felt like everything was about to change. She briefly wonders if that was why she found herself standing on that stage again, staring off into the empty seats and letting this feeling sink in.

The feeling of triumph. 

The feeling of wonder.

Of bliss.

"Mina!" Called a familiar voice from the door, and the girl turned her head when she locked gazes with Asahi, whose arm was in the air, waving at the dancer. 

"Asahi?" Muttered Mina to herself, but the sound carried, and the freshman could hear perfectly. 

"Am I early?" He grinned goofily, and Mina giggled before jumping off the stage to greet the boy. 

"Where's Yuta?" She asked, and the boy shrugged. 

"His brother came home from the drafts and surprised him, but he told me to come and give you my best." The boy looked around in confusion for a moment, "Where is everyone?" 

"They left." Mina smiled, "The recital ended an hour ago." 

Asahi's smile fell and his dejected visage almost made Mina feel bad for deceiving him.

But what happened next will haunt Mina for the rest of her life. 

Asahi's frown faded upward into a smile before he made his way back to the stage. 

"Sit there," He demanded lightly, pointing at the seat closest to where Mina stood as he hoisted himself up on the stage. Mina giggled and humored him before taking a seat and watching as he ran around dramatically, kicking his feet up like some clunky duck posing as a swan. He sang badly and tiptoed like an idiot, making Mina giggle at his antics. 

The sound of her giggles echoed around the big, empty room, catching the attention of the remaining people in the building, and behind Asahi, from the side of the velvet curtain emerged her father, then her mother, who seemed amused at the boy who still danced about, unaware of the new spectators. 

The sound of her parents' joint laughter was the last thing that would echo behind Mina's ears, before the piercing sound of gunshots invaded her bliss. 

Mina could hardly blink before she lost count of how many bullets were deployed, and though she'd never heard the harrowing sound before, it was unmistakable. 

And though she'd never seen someone be stricken down, Asahi's limp body on the stage could be seen as nothing other than exactly what it was. 

The shell of a boy so full of love and life, cast aside for a soul to float around in a world so cold as to take his life without mercy. 

Mina's body was paralized as she fell between the seats, a desperate attempt to hide from the assailant as the hooded figure walked through the aisle beside her, weapon in hand, pointed at the head of the man Mina called her hero. 

"Please, no!" Screamed her mother, a deafening sound that forced Mina to hold in a sob with her hand over her mouth. 

Those were her mother's last words.

Mr. Myoui fell to his knees silently, strangely unemotive as he cradled the corpse of his newly dead wife. 

He looked Mina dead in the eyes, and what he said next would resonate with her forever. 

"Do better, my child."


End file.
